Betrayal&Lies
by Big-Pappa2004
Summary: When Joseph and Victor find out they have been framed by two highly dangerour criminals and are sent to jail they wont stop for anything to kill kill them.
1. Jail Bird

Betrayal&Lies  
  
(Authors Note: This story is not meant to at all share the same story as GTA III or GTA Vice City.)  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Joseph: Get down you mutha fucker I'm in charge now!   
  
Victor: Listen calm down Jo come on put the gun down.  
  
Joseph: NO! You listen you rich jackass.  
  
Victor: Come on man were partners.  
  
Joseph: Partners. PARTNERS! You ShitHead. No this so called "partnership" ends now!  
  
Victor: Jo! Don't!  
  
Maybe I should start from the beginning of it all. I was 18 Jo and I finally got out of school to start up our own business VIC'n'Jo it was going to be a Car Shop. We did pretty decent for 6 months, until a car came into our shop and two men slammed down $500 said "Fix it" and left. Soon after that the pigs came to our shop and arrested us and we figured out that they framed us. What ended up happening was there was 12 pounds of crack in their trunk, So the pigs barged in 2 minutes after they came, and we figured out that the pigs put a tracker on his bumper. Their names were Damien"Faceless"Jackson, and Alex"Getaway"Jackson, together they committed over twenty-seven crimes, but the weirdest part of it all was they were both black and we are both black and they are around 6'4 and me and Jo are 6'4 give or take. So I guess they were planning this for a long time ,because resemblence of us were almost exact, except for the faces, no one ever saw their faces and if someone did the Jacksons killed them. So what Jo and I had to figure out was how to get out of jail, and gut those sons of bitches. Either that or we get to visit the big man early.  
  
=Jail Cell=  
  
Victor: What the fuck are we going to do?   
  
Jo:Find some weed.  
  
Victor: I mean jail dumbshit.  
  
Jo:There isn't anything we can do.  
  
Victor: So you're saying we just die  
  
Jo:What did I just say nigga?!  
  
Victor:Fuck THAT!  
  
Prisoner: Shut tu fuck up pussys!  
  
I looked over to who was talking and I was about to tell him to go shove it up his ass, but then I noticed he was the biggest mutha fuckin nigga I have ever seen.  
  
Victor: Wait up Jo, man I got a plan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Lucky Bastards

Betrayal&Lies  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I told Jo what the plan was, was we steal a weigh from the  
  
gym, and we keep it under the bed in the cell, and then Jo plays like he is sick on the floor, and then when the gaurd opens the cell I hit him in the stomach take his gun hold him as hostage and get the hell out of jail.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Victor:Come on Jo, you said it yourself we are going to die anyways.   
  
Joseph:What the fuck its better than nothing.  
  
So right when we went to the gym I smuggled a 10 pound dumbell and then when we went back to the cell i put it under the bed. Then after breakfast in the morning Jo played sick in the cell.  
  
Jo:ohhhh Fuck!!  
  
Victor:What's wrong J. Alex?!   
  
Jo:Damien i feel like something is burning my stomach.  
  
Victor:Guard! My brother looks like he has something thats hurting him!  
  
Guard: He's going to die anyway.   
  
Victor:You selfless bitch!   
  
Jo:arrrahh ......  
  
Victor:AAAAAAleeex!  
  
Guard:Ahh, Step aside let me take a look at him.  
  
After a few seconds after the guard came in, i took the dumbell out from under the bed smashed his back with it grabbed his gun and put it to his head.  
  
Victor: Alright Bitch! We are not dieing anytime soon! Come on Jo get up.  
  
Guard:cough What the fu..c.k?  
  
Victor:Hey bitches!  
  
Guard#2: What the fuck?!  
  
Guard#3:Holy Shit dont touch him Dan, he's got Peter.  
  
Guard#2:Come on you don't want to kill him man.  
  
Victor:Oh I think i will if you force me to. Now show me to the fuckin exit!  
  
Guard #2: I'm sorry but..  
  
Guard#1: Do it.. This is Damien Jackson man.  
  
Guard #2:Fuck.   
  
Then we started walking out of the cell block.  
  
Guard #2:Open the door Harry.   
  
Door Guard:What the fu-  
  
Guard #2:Open the damn door!  
  
Door Guard:Yes sir.  
  
Then the door opened.   
  
Victor:Wait. Open all the cells on the bottom floor.  
  
Guard #2:You're fuckin crazy!  
  
Victor:I guess you want you're friend to die.  
  
I pretended like i was going to shoot him.  
  
Guard #2:ALRIGHT! Harry open all bottom cells.  
  
Door Guard:Yes sir.  
  
Then all the bottom cells opened.  
  
Victor:Run bitches!  
  
Then there was complete chaos.  
  
Jo:What the fuck?  
  
Victor:Distraction.  
  
Victor:Now show me the exit bitch, and then show me to your vehicle.  
  
Then we walked all the way out of the prison, and i got in his Pig's Car still with the guard.   
  
Victor:Do not fuck with me.  
  
Then I reacted to crazy, I was all pumped up and accidently pulled the trigger.  
  
Victor:o shit.   
  
Jo:DRIVE!  
  
Then we sped off in the cop car. There was about 16 cop cars chasing us. Since I knew my way around we went to the airport and stole a small plane. Then we were flying for about 2 hours then we arrived in Mexico and I made a pretty rough landing in the hills.   
  
Victor:oo shit.  
  
Jo:We are going to have to start a new life man.  
  
Victor:Ya. 


	3. Aaron L

Betrayal&Lies  
  
(Author's Note:My story is kinda farfetched but just work with it.  
  
ok it's really farfetched i know you cant fly from Liberty City to  
  
Mexico in two hours but please work with it)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-3 Years Later-  
  
Aaron Lattrel a Liutenant in Liberty City Police Department  
  
He has been working on the Jackson case for 1 year, officer after  
  
officer the case has been handed down, and finally is now marked   
  
unsolved. Aaron was very angry about this, two homicides escaped from jail, killed two of his good friends, and now are free ,because the police are tired of working on it. So Aaron asked for a vacation and went to Vice City, to find some more dirt on the Jacksons.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=Vice City Airport=  
  
I've just arrived at the Vice City airport and am now heading to an apartment I rented out for 3 months. When I arrived in the apartment it was pretty decent, then as promised from my contact in Vice he left a 9mm in the drawer. So I rested for two hours, then I went out to get aquainted.  
  
(Aaron Dials His Contact on Cell Phone)  
  
Aaron:Ten Times Two is death.  
  
Ben:You got thirty seconds Fox.  
  
Aaron:I need a lead.  
  
Ben:I already got you a apartment and a piece, that was everything in the deal.  
  
Aaron:Ben.  
  
Ben:What did i tell you fox?!  
  
Aaron:Cheetah I need a lead, I am with force I could put you behind bars for the rest of your life now give me a fuckin lead.  
  
Ben:Fine, the name is Sean Thomson, out.  
  
(I Hear a Click from the other line)  
  
I then go to Mailibu Club and talk to the bartender about Sean Thomson after three drinks.  
  
Bartender:Oh Sean, I know that kid he rented out a room in the Seaside Inn, poor kid.  
  
Aaron:What's wrong?  
  
Bartender:He used to have dreams and goals till' he met the Jackson brothers, he was their gun supply. I told him to get some protection, since now the cops have marked the case unsolved. They're are most likely going to kill him.  
  
Aaron:Alright thanks bud, gotta go.  
  
Bartender:Here come with me out back I think this might help you.  
  
When I got out all I felt was a hard hit on the back of my neck. Then I blacked out. 


End file.
